Joker's Horror House Fights
Joker's Horror House Fights is a show spun off from the Halloween special of super power beat down Micheal Myers vs The Look See it will be a horror fight to the death but will start by how many people they kill in every episode Hosted by the joker it will run for 7 Seasons with 30 episodes for each season Season 1 # Freddy Fazbear VS The Creeper-It's the first episode and Joker Has prepared a real match to start it off with a bang Haunted Animatronic PIzzeria Mascot Freddy Fazbear versus killer of central Florida The Creeper Winner: Freddy Fazbear (he bites off the heads of the last person standing and the creeper at the same time) # Chucky VS Slappy the Dummy-the joker has selected two pint size killer chucky the killer doll against goosebumps regular slappy the living dummy (winner: chucky he burns slappy in an oven) #Freddy Krueger Vs Pennywise the Dancing Clown (winner: Freddy krueger he kills pennywise in a dream) #Jason Vorhees Vs Micheal Myers-it's a horror house dreammatch as two strong bulky killers fight it out (winner: Jason Vorhees he decapitates Micheal) #Predator Vs The Look See-The look see has returned and is looking to have the predator for his next meal (winner: the predator he blows the look see up with his laser while in his invisibility cloak) #Negan Vs Leatherface-it's smarty vs psycho as the walking dead's negan takes on the chainsaw killer leatherface (winner: negan he bashes leatherface's head in with his barb wired bat) #Matt Cordell vs Uncle Sam Harper-The joker has an odd matchup as the maniac cop takes on the killer in a uncle sam costume (winner: uncles sam harper he impales matt cordell with a flagpole) #Slenderman Vs Dracula-it's a battle of the unknown as the legendary slenderman take on the king of the vampires Dracula (winner: slenderman he kills dracula by staring at him) #Pinnochio Vs santa clause-it's a christmas themed episode as the killer puppet pinnochio takes on Santa clause (winner: pinnochio he feeds santa cookies filled with razor blades) #Pinhead vs The Creeper-Pinhead the deacon of hell takes on returning competitor the creeper in a battle of evil entities (winner: The creeper he pulls out pinhead's eyes then stabs his other eye with on of the pins in his face) #The Xenomorph vs Pumpkinhead-Two Similar looking killers fight to see who deserves the look (winner: the xenomorph it eats pumpkinhead whole) #Slenderman Vs The Look See-two returning combatants who are smiliar fight it out (winner: the look see he devours slenderman) #Ghostface Vs Annie Wikes-it's a battle of normal people who kill as ghostface takes on Annie Wikes (winner: Ghostface he stabs anne wikes onto the wall) #The Joker vs Negan-The Joker Has his hands full when negan demands a rematch (winner: The joker negan is shocked so hard his head explodes) #Jason Vorhees Vs molten freddy-it's man vs machine as jason vorhees takes on molten freddy (winner: jason vorhees he hacks molten freddy to death) #Candyman vs Freddy Krueger-returning combatant returns to fight his neweset challenger candyman (winner: candyman he stabs freddy with his hook then cuts off his head) #Micheal Myers vs Billy Chapman-MIcheal Myers returns to take on the killer santa Billy Chapman (winner: Micheal he stabs billy with his knife then throws his corpse against the wall) #Springtrap vs pyramid head-it's a big battle in this episode as the killer from fazzbear's fright takes on resident evil's pyramid head (winner: springtrap he stabs pyramid head with his own sword) #Bendy vs the nieghbor-it's a indie battle as bendy the dancing demon takes on the neighbor (winner: bendy he drowns the neighbor in ink) #Krampus Vs Cuthulu-it's a David and Goliath battle as christmas terror taking on Cthulhu (winner: krampus he freezes Cthulhu with ice) #Carrie vs. Sil - It's a big catfight battle in this episode as Carrie from Carrie takes on Sil from Species (winner: carrie she uses her mind to gut her ) #hannibal lector vs leatherface-it's a battle of the cannibals as hannibal lector takes on leatherface (winner: hannibal lector he bites leatherface's neck then eats him) #Ghostface vs Scream-It's old vs new as ghostface takes on scream (winner: ghostface he stabs scream with a hidden knife) #The Banana Splits Vs The Fazbear Band-it's an animatronic battle as the banana splits take on the freddy fazbear's pizzeria band (winner: the banana splits they destroy the fazbear band using they tools from they're shows) #The Wolfman Vs The predator-it's a battle of ravenous hunters as the wolfman takes on the predator (winner: the wolfman he mauls the predator to death) #The Mediocre Melodies vs The Banana splits-it's band vs band ounce again as the banana splits are challenged by the mediocre melodies (winner: the banana splits they hack the mediocre melodies to death) #Chucky Vs Buddi-it's old vs new as chucky takes on buddi (winner: chucky he puts buddi in a blender) #leatherface vs micheal myers-two returning fighters take each other on leather face vs micheal myers (winner: leatherface he chops micheals myers) #Aliens vs. Zombies - It's a battle of soldiers as the aliens takes on zombies (winner: tie both end up eating each other) #Werewolf vs. Cartoon Monster - It's a wolf battle as Werewolf takes on Cartoon Monster from Evil Toons (winner: cartoon monster he uses his toon logic to kill the werewolf) Season 2 #The Phantom vs. The Phantom of the Opera - It's a Phantom battle as The Phantom takes on The Phantom of the Opera (winner: phantom he burns the phantom of the opera) #Springtrap vs Robot Monster-it's a battle of robots as springtrap takes on the robot monster (winner: springtrap he devours the moon monster whole) #Tails doll vs Annabelle-it's a doll battle as the tails doll takes on annabelle (winner: annabelle she jumps on tails doll and tears him up leaving stuffing) #robot vs android - it's a bot battle as robot takes on android (winner: robot it hacks into the androids system and makes it explode) #Facehuggers vs. Facebursters - It's a alien species as facehuggers takes on facebursters (winner: tie they eat each other) #Slappy the Dummy vs. The Bensons - It's a dummy fight as Slappy the Dummy from Goosebumps takes on The Bensons from Toy Story 4 (winner: the bensons they destroy slappy by throwing him out the window) #Predator vs. Alien - It's a alien battle as Predator takes on Alien to settle an old score (winner: predator he pulls out the alien's tounge) #Cujo vs. Cartoon Monster - It's a animal battle as Cujo takes on Cartoon Monster (winner: cujo he mauls the cartoon monster to death) #Sea Monster vs. Swamp Monster - It's a sea creature battle as Sea Monster takes on Swamp Monster (winner: Swamp Monster punches in sea monster's body) #Saucer Man vs. Engineers - It's a alien fight as Saucer Man from Invasion of the Saucer Man takes on Engineers from Prometheus (winner: saucer man they stab the engineers to death) #The Hand vs. Billy the Puppet - The Hand from Idle Hands against Billy the Puppet from Saw(winner: billy he stomps on the hand) #Jigsaw vs. Xenomorph - It's a invader fight as Jigsaw takes on Xenomorph (winner: jigsaw he stabs the xenomorph multiple times) #Tentacle Monster vs. Giant Monster - it's a monster battle as Tentacle Monster takes on Giant Monster (giant monster it stomps on the tentacle monster) #Python vs. Anaconda - it's a snake battle as Python takes on Anaconda (winner: anaconda he swallows python) #2-Headed Shark vs 3-Headed Shark - it's a shark battle as 2-Headed Shark takes on 3-Headed Shark (winner: three headed shark it chomps on the 2 headed shark) #Great White Shark vs. The Meg - It's a shark fight as Great White Shark takes on The Meg (winner: mega it swallows the great white shark whole) #Male Crocodile vs Anaconda - It's a battle of the crocodile and the snake as Male Crocodile takes on Anaconda (winner: male crocodile he swallows anaconda whole) #Female Crocodile vs. Eve - It's a girl fight Female Crocodile takes on Eve from Species II (winner: even he turns into her alien form and slaughters the female crocodile) #Victor Frankenstein vs. Dr. Phibes - it's a doctor fight Victor Frankenstein against Dr. Phibes (winner: dr.phibes he scares victor with his face then impales him with a drill) #Dr. Phibes vs Doctor Carnage - it's a doctor battle Dr. Phibes against Doctor Carnage (winner: doctor carnage he sends his toons to attack and rip dr.phibes) #Jack Frost vs. Helen Lyle- it's a psycho battle Jack Frost against Helen Lyle (winner: helen lyle she melts jack frost) #Sadako Yamamura vs. Kayako Saeki - it's a girl battle Sadako Yamamura against Kayako Saeki (winner: sadako she snaps kayako's neck) #Gargoyle King vs. Frankenstein - it's a monster battle Gargoyle King against Frankenstein (winner: gargyole king he slashes frankenstein to death) #Killer Klowns vs. Pennywise the Dancing Clown - it's a clown battle Killer Klowns against Pennywise the Dancing Clown (winner: pennywise he eats them whole) #Harold the Scarecrow vs. Amusement - it's a battle of the freak as Harold the Scarecrow against Amusement winner: harold he throws amusement in a hay bailer #Terminator vs. Robot - it's a battle of the bots as Terminator against Robot (winner: termiantor he sends the robor into the melting chamber) #Carrie vs Samara Morgan - it's a girl battle Carrie against Samara Morgan (winner: carrie she bashed samara's head against the wall telepathically) #Park Eun-suh vs. La Llorona - it's a horror girl fight Park Eun-suh against La Llorona (winner: la llorona she destroys the tape park eun-suh is in and causes her to be destroyed but soon goes after the joker making him run in fear) #Mummy vs. Harold the Scarecrow - it's a fight the Mummy against Harold the Scarecrow (winner: harold the scarecrow he unwraps the mummy then stabs him #jeff the killer vs ghostface-it's a white faced battle as jeff the killer takes a ghostface (winner: ghostface he strangles jeff to death) Season 3 #Rabbidkhamun vs. Pharaoh - it's a ancient battle as Rabbodkhamun against Pharaoh (winner: tie rabbidkhaum and pharoah are buried in the sand) #Boogey Man vs. Monster - it’s a monster battle as boogey man against monster (winner: boogeyman he kills monster by throwing monster on a wall) #Cenobites vs. Boogey Man - it's a horror carnival fight as Cenobites against Boogey Man (winner tie they both get sucked into the box) #Trigon vs. Devil - it's a devil fight as Trigon against Devil (winner: tie both are sent to hell) #Nightmare Rarity vs. Midnight Sparkle - it's a nightmare battle Nightmare Rarity against Midnight Sparkle (winner: nightmare rarity she stabs midnight sparkle with her horn) #Psycho Pirate vs. Pizza Boy - it's a psycho battle as Psycho Pirate against Pizza Boy (winner: pizza boy he rams into pyscho pirate) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 (final season) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Crossovers